When utilizing a computing machine or components of the computing machine, a user can access the computing machine and proceed to load an operating system of the computing machine. Once the operating system is loaded onto the computing machine, the user can proceed to access one or more input devices of the computing machine to configure one or more of the components for use. In response to configuring the components, the user can proceed to utilize the computing machine and one or more components on the computing machine.